Tell them?
by Aoken
Summary: TITEL VERÄNDERT ... hieß früher: TAI - DAS MÄDCHEN MEINER TRÄUME, aber ihr müsst zugeben, dass der Titel MEHR ALS LAHM war. CHAPTER 7 UP! Yippieyayay!
1. Kapitel 1

Autorin: Bishou ^^  
  
Pairing: Taito oder Yamachi (weiß noch nicht, zu was es sich entwickeln wird *wie immer völlig planlos*, auf jeden Fall Tai x Matt, also yaoi oder zumindest shounen-ai.  
  
Disclaimer: Nix meins. (Wie überlflüssig das immer ist! *drop*)  
  
Tai - Das Mädchen meiner Träume  
  
Warnung: Für die Spießigen unter euch: Diese Story beinhaltet u.a. das Thema „Homosexualität" und zwar die zwischen Tai und Matt. ^^ Wer aus irgendeinem bescheuerten Grund 'was dagegen hat oder das „ekelhaft" oder „abstoßend" findet (weil er/sie beispielsweise selbst der gleichgeschlechtlichen Liebe nicht abgeneigt ist und damit nicht klarkommt), der soll 'was Anderes lesen und oder mir bei Belieben Drohungen per E-mail zukommen lassen.  
  
Mail: crying_for_freedom@gmx.net  
  
Kapitel 1 - 'Sie'  
  
Der letzte Schultag vor den Herbstferien hatte doch noch ein Ende. Puh! Endlich frei. Zwei Wochen lang Urlaub, Sonne, Meer und ... „Maaa~tt! Warte auf mich!" ... Tai. Ich stöhnte innerlich auf. Nicht, dass ich Tai nicht mitnehmen wollte, bloß hatte ich gehofft, er würde die nächsten zwei Wochen etwas schweigsamer sein, als sonst, doch meine Hoffnung löste sich in Luft auf, als der auf mich zurennende Wuschelkopf zwanzig Zentimeter vor mir zum Stehen kam und auf die für ihn übliche Weise zu Quasseln begann; Und wer Tai kennt, der weiß, was ich meine.  
  
„Na, alles klar bei dir? Hast du die Mathe Klausur zurück? Schon alle Sachen gepackt? Ich komm' dann sofort mit zu dir, ja?! Hab' mein Zeug nämlich schon dabei. Mann, ich freu' mich schon so!"  
  
„Du hast alles, was du für zwei Wochen brauchst in diesem Rucksack?", fragte ich ungläubig. Zugegen, der Rucksack war etwas größer, als die normalen Eastpacks und schien ziemlich vollgestopft, aber ...  
  
„Klar. Wir haben in dem Hotel doch bestimmt irgendwo 'ne Waschmaschiene. Außerdem werd' ich die meißte Zeit sowieso nur in Unterwäsche 'rumlaufen, also ...."  
  
'Was zum ...' Ich schluckte schwer. „Was hast du gesagt?"  
  
„Hu? Na, dass wir da 'ne Waschmaschine haben."  
  
„Nein, das danach."  
  
„Dass ich die meißte Zeit nur in Unterwäsche 'rumlaufen werde. Ist doch klar! Wir fahren in die Karibik. Da ist es auch im Herbst noch heiß, Matt. Aber wie ich dich kenne, hattest du vor, deinen Skianzug und sämtliche Wollpullies einzupacken, falls uns ein Schneesturm überrascht. Immerhin geht es ja so langsam auf den Winter zu!"  
  
„Red' keinen Quatsch! Ich weiß, dass es in der Karibik heiß ist!", murrte ich und überlegte fieberhaft, wie ich es anstellen sollte, den Wollpully, den ich hatte mitnehmen wollen, wieder auszupacken, ohne, dass Tai etwas davon mitbekahm. Doch noch größere Sorgen bereitete mir der Gedanke, Tai zwei Wochen lang halbnackt zu sehen. Nicht, dass ich etwas dagegen gehabt hätte. Es war nur so schon schwer genug, meine Gefühle für ihn in seiner Gegenwart geheim zu halten. Jedes Mal, wenn er mir in die Augen sah, wurde mir beinahe Schlecht von den unzähligen Schmetterlingen, die in meinem Bauch auf und abflatterten und meinem Befinden dadurch keinen Gefallen taten. Wie sollte ich es dann erst aushalten, ihn so zu sehen?!  
  
„Erde an Matt! Matt, weilst du noch unter den Lebenden? Können wir jetzt gehen?" Unsanft riss mich seine Stimme aus meinen Gedanken. Das war schon das Xte Mal gewesen, dass er mich in einem dermaßen abwesenden Zustand erwischt hatte. 'Verdammt, irgendwann musste er doch merken, dass etwas nicht stimmt', dachte ich mich selbst verfluchend. Es war zwar normal für mich, nicht viel zu reden, aber ständig in Gedanken zu schwelgen und nichtmal mehr zu antworten, wenn jemand mit mir sprach war selbst für mich ungewöhnlich.  
  
In der Tat schien ich mit meiner Befürchtung, dass Tai etwas bemerken könnte, richtig zu liegen, denn auf dem Heimweg war er, der immer etwas zu sagen hatte, so unwichtig und oder dämlich es auch war, erstaunlich schweigsam und warf mir aus den Augenwinkel - es ist ja nicht so, als würde ich so etwas nicht sehen - immer wieder nachdenkliche Blicke zu.  
  
Das ging den ganzen Weg so, bis wir schließlich vor dem Gartentor, dass den Weg zu unserem Haus freigab angekommen waren und er mich plötzlich an den Schultern zu sich drehte und mich mit gleichermaßen besorgtem, wie forderndem Blick ansah.  
  
„Also, was ist los?", fragte er und starrte mich weiter mit diesem „Du-bist-mir-eine-Antwort-schuldig-also-rede-Blick" an.  
  
„Was ... was soll denn los sein?", fragte ich und versuchte eine Unschuldsmine aufzusetzen, was mir wohl nicht ganz gelang, denn er ließ nicht locker.  
  
„Tu' nicht so! Ich seh's dir doch an der Nasenspitze an, dass du 'was hast. Also, was ist?"  
  
„Ich ... also ..." Verzweifelt suchte ich nach einer passenden Ausrede. Schlechte Noten, Stress mit meinem Dad, Tod eines Familienangehörigen ... Nein, das war alles untauglich. Das würde er mir nicht abkaufen. „Es ist alles okay. Ehrlich!" 'Großartig, Matt. Das ist natürlich um Längen besser gewesen, als die übrigen Ausreden', rüffelte ich mich in Gedanken. Währenddessen beäugte mich Tai mistrauisch. „Da ist doch 'was! Ich kann's förmlich riechen", sagte er dann und kam mit seinem Gesicht dem meinen gefährlich nahe. Mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals. Hätte ich mich bloß ein Stückchen weiter nach vorn gebäugt, ich hätte ihn küssen können! Doch der Gedanke an Tais warme, weiche Lippen trug auch nicht zur Verbesserung meiner Situation bei, also verwarf ich ihn schnell wieder und versuchte, meinen Herzschlag wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Gott, er musste doch etwas merken!  
  
Plötzlich hellte sich seine Miene auf und ein teuflisches Grinsen stahl sich auf seine Lippen. In Gedanken schloss ich die Augen und machte mich auf mein bevorstehendes Ende gefasst. Tatsächlich kam aus Tais Mund jener verhängnisvolle Satz, den ich befürchtet hatte zu hören.  
  
„Du bist verliebt! Stimmt doch, oder?!"  
  
Augenblicklich spürte ich, wie mir die Röte ins Gesicht stieg. Das hatte ich mit 'schwer, meine Gefühle geheim zu halten' gemeint.  
  
„Ich hab' also Recht", triumphierte Tai und grinste wie ein Kind, das eine Tafel Schokolade gefunden hatte. „Gib's zu, Matt. Du kannst es nicht leugnen. Ich seh' doch, was meinen besten Kumpel bedrückt!" Er stupste mir provozierend in die Seite. Was sollte ich denn jetzt sagen? Dass ich tatsächlich verliebt war und zwar in ihn, meinen jahrelangen besten Freund? Ich hatte mich schon auf den sicheren Untergang vorbereitet, als mir wie durch eine Erleuchtung die rettende Idee kam. Wieso sollte ich ihm nicht sagen, dass ich in jemanden verliebt war? Immerhin hatten wir uns schon öfter darüber unterhalten, welche Mädchen wir mochten und mit wem wir gerne ausgehen würden. Er musste ja nicht wissen, dass er meine Angebetete war.  
  
Ich sah ihn also mit einem Lächeln an und nickte, um seine Vermutung zu bestätigen. Für einen Moment meinte ich, einen Hauch von Enttäuschung in seinem Blick erkennen zu können, doch ich musste mich wohl geirrt haben, denn sofort darauf wurden seine Augen tellergroß, als hätte er in jenem Moment erfahren, dass er von nun an in seinem Lieblingsfußballverein mitspielen würde.  
  
„Mann, Matt! Wieso hast du mir das noch nicht erzählt? Du bist doch sonst nicht so. Muss ja diesmal echt 'was Ernstes sein, was?!"  
  
Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Er wusste nichtmal im Ansatz, wie Recht er damit hatte. Ich hätte zwanzig Mädchen aufzählen können, in die ich schon einmal verliebt gewesen war, aber das mit Tai ... Das war ernst - und wie ernst das war!  
  
„Wer ist es denn?", fragte er schließlich, als er seinen Rucksack auf mein Bett und sich selbst in einen der großen Reissäcke geschmissen hatte.  
  
„Niemand, den du kennst", log ich und diesmal war ich mir sicher, dass er enttäuscht aussah. 'Wahrscheinlich, weil's spannender wär', wenn ich mir eine ausgesucht hätte, die er kennt', dachte ich.  
  
„Und wie sieht sie aus? Ist sie hübsch?" Ich lächelte und hätte um ein Haar zu Tai gesehen, als ich begann, 'sie' zu beschreiben. Im letzten Moment erinnerte ich mich jedoch daran, welch fatale Auswirkungen das haben konnte und starrte lieber in meinen Schrank, aus dem ich einige Shirts kramte, obgleich sich alles Wichtige schon in meinem Koffer befand, aber ich brauchte ein Ablenkungsmanöver.  
  
„Natürlich ist sie hübsch", sagte ich schließlich. „Was hast du denn gedacht, Dummkopf?! Sie ist ..." Ich überlegte kurz, ob es taktisch klug war, ihm Details über die Person, in die ich verliebt war, zu erzählen. Allerdings nahm er mir die Entscheidung ab. „'Sie ist ...'?", fragte er wissbergierig. „Sprich dich ruhig aus!"  
  
„Sie ist", fuhr ich fort „etwa so groß wie ich, aber ein paar Monate jünger."  
  
„Ja und weiter?"  
  
Ich grinste. Typisch Tai. Neugierig wie ein kleines Kätzchen. „Und sie hat braune Augen, krause, braune Haare, braune Haut. Ist mehr der sportliche Typ."  
  
„Passt ja überhaupt nicht zu 'nem Faulpelz wie dir", grinste er frech.  
  
Verwundert blickte ich ihn an. Eigentlich hatte er Recht. Die Person, die ich liebte, war in der Tat die, die am wenigsten zu mir passte. „Ja, stimmt wohl", sagte ich nachdenklich und stopfte die Shirts in den überfüllten Koffer.  
  
Tbc ...  
  
Hm ... das Ende war vielleicht 'n bisschen doof. Ich hoffe, ich kann schnell weiterschreiben. Wie auch immer ... Frohe Weihnachten euch allen! Und brav reviewn, m'kay?!! ^^ Byechen, Shou 


	2. Kapitel 2 and 3a

Kapitel 2  
  
Gelangweilt saß ich neben Tai im Flugzeug - natürlich im Gang, weil Tai noch nie in einem Flugzeug gesessen hatte und unbedingt aus dem Fenster gucken wollte. Ich seufzte. Irgendwer musste ja der Dumme sein, der jedesmal, wenn die Stuardes vorbeikam, den Getränkewagen gegen den Ellbogen gerammt bekam - und diesmal war es leider nunmal ich. Doch ich war mir ganz Sicher, dass unser Urlaub, wenn wir einmal angekommen wären, der totale Hammer sein würde. Ich lehnte mich also lächelnd zurück, schloss die Augen und schlief ein.   
  
Mitten in meinem schönen Traum - der von Tai gehandelt hatte - wurde ich plötzlich von einer störenden Bewegung geweckt. Genervt öffnete ich die Augen und fand niemand anderen, als Tai ziemlich weit über mich gebeugt. Sofort saß ich kerzengerade in meinem Sitz. "Was machst du da?", rief ich geschockt, zog dann allerdings scharf die Luft ein, als er sich geradezu an mich presste. "Ich versuche, aufs Klo zu gehen!"  
  
"Hier?"  
  
"Nein, Dummkopf. Da hinten am Ende vom Gang, da ist die Toilette, aber es ist hier ja so verdammt eng!"  
  
"Was du nicht sagst!" In der Tat war es eng, zu eng. Ich spürte seinen warmen Atem an meiner Wange, seine Körperwärme. Wieder war es so ein Moment, wie heute Nachmittag nach der Schule. Da war er mir auch so nahe gewesen, so nahe, dass ich mich bloß um einige Zentimeter nach vorne hätte beugen müssen und ... "Was machst du, Matt? Lehn' dich nicht noch weiter vor! So komm' ich hier gar nicht mehr 'raus."  
  
'Ich will ja auch, dass du hier bleibst', dachte ich, sagte aber natürlich nichts. "Lehn' dich lieber zurück", sagte er und drückte mich schroff in den Sitz, um sich an mir vorbeiquetschen zu können. Würde er das doch bloß aus einem anderen Grund tun ...  
  
Eine halbe Stunde später war wieder alles beim Alten, bloß, dass ich jetzt an der Fensterseite saß, da Tai keine Lust gehabt hatte, nochmal über mich drüberzuklettern. Schade eigentlich.  
  
Gelangweilt starrte ich Löcher in die Luft, bzw. in den Sitz meines Vordermannes. Plötzlich spürte ich einen Lufthauch an meinem Ohr. "Tai, lass das!", murrte ich wenig begeistert.   
  
"Mir ist langweilig."  
  
"Glaubst du, ich find' das hier interessant?!"  
  
"Dann lass uns 'was spielen."  
  
"Was denn?"  
  
"Wahrheit, Pflicht, Prozente, aber ohne Pflicht. Das wäre etwas schwierig hier im Flugzeug."  
  
Ich ahnte nichts Gutes. Er würde mich bestimmt über meine 'heimliche Geliebte' ausfragen. Aber wieso machte ich mir Sorgen? Das konnte eigentlich ganz lustig werden.  
  
"Von mir aus", sagte ich schließlich und dreht mich soweit es geht in meinem Sitz zu ihm um.  
  
"Okay, du musst zu erst antworten."  
  
"Wenn du willst."  
  
"Gut, wie lange kennst du dieses Mädchen schon?"  
  
"Ich muss dir doch erst sagen, ob ich Wahrheit oder Prozente nehme!"  
  
"Sagen wir 'mal, du hast Wahrheit genommen."  
  
"Ich will aber Prozente."  
  
Tai seufzte resigniert. "Meinetwegen. Wie viel Prozent deiner Gedanken an einem Tag gelten ihr?"  
  
Das war eigentlich nicht schwer zu beantworten. Immerhin dachte ich fast den ganzen Tag an Tai, träumte sogar von ihm.  
  
"Hmm ... 90% sag' ich 'mal."  
  
"So oft? Matt!"  
  
"Was denn?"  
  
"Du bist ja über beide Ohren verschossen. Wieso hast du mir das nicht erzählt?" Jetzt sah er doch ein wenig beleidigt aus. Wenn er den Grund wüsste, wie würde er dann wohl gucken? Ich zuckte bloß mit den Schultern und versuchte das Gespräch auf ein anderes Thema zu lenken. "Du bist dran. Wahrheit oder Prozente?"  
  
"Wahrheit."  
  
"Okay, wollen 'mal sehen. Hm ... wie sieht's denn bei dir momentan aus? Bist du verliebt?" Ich hoffte, er würde 'nein' sagen, oder 'Ja und zwar in dich, Matt.', aber keines von beiden traf zu. Er sah nur zu Boden und nickte stumm. 'Er liebt ein Mädchen', schoss es mir durch den Kopf 'Das heißt, ich bin abgeschrieben.' Ich musste mich wirklich zusammenreißen, damit er mir nichts anmerkte. "Wer ... wer ist sie denn?" Er sah wirklich so aus, als würde er sich in seiner Haut nicht wohlfühlen. Er war doch sonst nicht so schüchtern, wenn es um Mädchen ging. "Ach, nicht so wichtig", sagte er dann leise und versuchte jetzt seinerseits das Thema zu wechseln. "Du bist dran. Was nimmst du?" Ich merkte, dass ihm das Thema ziemlich unangenehm gewesen war, also gab ich vorerst Ruhe und wählte 'Wahrheit'.  
  
Tai überlegte kurz. "Wie heißt dein Mädchen?" Wie 'sie' hieß? "Du kennst sie sowieso nicht", sagte ich schnell und hoffte, das würde als Antwort reichen. Fehlanzeige. "Egal, sag's trotzdem." Einen Namen, ich brauchte einen Namen. Irgendwas mit 'Ta'. "Äh ... sie heißt Tanya. Tanya, genau. Das ist ihr Name", stotterte ich hektisch, doch er schien es nicht zu bemerken. "Jetzt sag' mir auch, wie deine heißt!"  
  
"Uh, also, ..." Er druckste herum. "Matt, ich muss dir ..." Er wollte mir irgendetwas sehr Wichtiges sagen, das spürte ich, wenn ich in seine Augen sah, doch wie es der Zufall so wollte, fing plötzlich das ganze Flugzeug an zu wackeln.  
  
"Mein Damen und Herren, wir setzen zur Landung an", tönte es durch die Lautsprecher. "Bitte begeben sie sich in eine aufrechte Position und legen sie die Sicherheitsgurte an!"  
  
"Was wolltest du mir gerade sagen?", fragte ich nach der Landung, doch er winkte nur ab. "Ich sag's dir später. Es wird dich wohl ziemlich überraschen; Deshalb muss ich mir erst überlegen, wie ich es dir 'schonend' beibringen kann."  
  
"Tai, du machst mir Sorgen. Du klingst ja gerade so, als würdest du sterben oder als hättest du dich ... Oh, nein, warte! Du hast dich nicht mit diesem Mädchen verlobt oder Ähnliches, oder?"  
  
"Haha, schön wär's!", lachte er und schleppte seinen Koffer weiter Richtung Straße.  
  
Kapitel 3a - Diesmal aus Tais POV  
  
Das Hotel war einfach der Wahnsinn. Es gab einen riesigen Pool und wir hatten sogar jeder ein Zimmer für sich, sowie ein gemeinsames, sehr luxeriöses Badezimmer. Außerdem hatte das Haus einen eigenen Beautysalon mit Friseur, Masseuren und allem Drum und Drann. Und das Schönste war, dass ich mit Matt hier war. Eigentlich fand' ich es schade, dass wir getrennte Zimmer hatten. Ich hätte ihn so gerne beim Schlafen beobachtet. 'Man kann nicht alles haben', dachte ich mir und warf meinen Koffer auf mein Bett. 'Auspacken kann ich später.'  
  
Ich beschloss, erst einmal Matts Zimmer zu bewundern. "Hey, du hast ja 'nen Fernseher", empörte ich mich. "Wieso hab' ich keinen?"  
  
"Wie sehen uns die Filme doch sowieso gemeinsam an. Außerdem ist Urlaub. Da soll man nicht die ganze Zeit vor der Glotze hängen!"  
  
"Hast auch wieder Recht. Apropos, wollen wir nicht 'mal den Swimmingpool testen?"  
  
"Klar, ich such' nur schnell meine Badehose."  
  
Bei dem Gedanken, Matt in Badehose zu sehen, schlug mein Herz doch gleich wieder höher. Gleichzeitig musste ich daran denken, dass ich ihm noch etwas sehr Wichtiges erzählen wollte. In Klartext hieß das, ich würde ihm mein bis jetzt best gehütetstes Geheimnis verraten, sprich: Dass ich nicht so sehr auf Mädchen stand, wie er glaubte. Ich war schwul, das heißt, ich wusste es selber nicht genau. Ich stand auf Matt, so viel war klar, doch ich war mich nicht sicher, ob ich ihm das wirklich sagen wollte. Vielleicht würde es reichen, ihm vorerst nur zu erzählen, dass ich nicht in ein Mädchen verliebt war, sondern in einen Jungen. Eigentlich hatte ich vorgehabt, es ihm in diesem Urlaub zu sagen - und zwar die ganze Wahrheit. Dass ich ihn absolut umwerfend fand, er mich verrückt machte, dass ich mich in ihn verliebt hatte; In ihn, meinen besten Freund, Yamato Ishida. Aber seit er mir von diesem Mädchen erzählt hatte, hatte mich irgendwie der Mut verlassen. Es bestand jetzt wohl keine Chance mehr, dass er meine Gefühle erwiderte.  
  
Es war bereits später Abend. Um diese Zeit war niemand mehr am Pool, also hatten wir das Becken für uns. Ich war bereits in das warme Wasser gesprungen, als ich Matt in seiner Badehose - er trug eine fast knielange Shorts - aus der Umkleidekabine kommen sah. Sein Anblick verschlug mir fast die Sprache. Ich hatte ihn schon öfter vor und nach dem Sportunterricht und im Schwimmbad so gesehen, aber da er sich seit der siebten Klasse - die jetzt fast fünf Jahre hinter uns liegt - so gut wie nie sportlich betätigte und die meißten Sportstunden blockte, war mir dieser Anblick in letzter Zeit leider verborgen geblieben. Umso mehr faszinierte mich sein Körper jetzt.  
  
"Ist das Wasser schön warm?", fragte er, als er vom Beckenrand auf mich hinabsah.   
  
"Äh ... ja, sicher. Wie in 'ner Badewanne", sagte ich, völlig aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, woraufhin er ebenfalls in das Becken sprang. Als er auftauchte, hingen ihm die Haare über die Augen. Er sah aus wie ein nasser Hund. Ich musste plötzlich grinsen. "Weißt du, was wir lange nicht mehr gemacht haben?", fragte ich ihn und er schüttelte den Kopf, wobei er noch mehr wie ein nasser Hund aussah. "Das", rief ich laut und spritze ihm einen Schwall Wasser ins Gesicht.  
  
"Verdammt, du ...", fluchte er. "Das wirst du büßen!" Mit diesen Worten startete er seine Gegenattacke und das Ganze endete schließlich in einer wilden Wasserschlacht.  
  
Als wir danach erschöpft am Beckenrand hingen, musterte ich erneut seine schlanke Gestalt. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, sein Brustkorb hebte und senkte sich schnell, dann langsamer. Er sah so hübsch aus in dem Mondlicht, das uns beide umspielte. Einen Moment lang dachte ich darüber nach, ob ich ihn einfach küssen sollte, verwarf diesen Gedanken dann allerdings. Jedoch konnte ich mich selbst nicht davon abhalten, ihm eine nasse Strähne aus dem Gesicht zu streichen. Er sah mich verwundert an, dann nachdenklich. "Tai?"  
  
"Mh?"  
  
"Was wolltest du mir jetzt eigentlich sagen?"  
  
*** Schluss für heute! Das waren Kapiel 2 und 3a, es folgen so bald wie möglich Kapil 3b und vielleicht auch schon 4, mal sehen. Na, wie gefällt's euch bis jetzt??? Ja, ich weiß, ich bin nicht so geübt darin, aber ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir meinen schlechten Schreibstil!!! ^^° Naja, bis denne 'mal. Gute Nacht, Freaks. Byechen, Shou 


	3. Kapitel 3b and 4

Kapitel 3b - Noch immer Tais POV  
  
Jetzt war es so weit. Ich musste es ihm jetzt verraten, mein Geheimnis. Wie würde er damit umgehen? Ich dachte nicht, dass er sich ekeln oder mich dafür verachten würde; Da kannte ich ihn zu gut. Aber was, wenn er danach nicht mehr wusste, wie er sich in meiner Gegenwart verhalten sollte oder ständig die Sorge hatte, dass ich auf ihn stehen könnte? Im Grunde genommen war es ja auch so, aber ... "Matt?"  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Versprichst du, dass sich nichts zwischen uns ändern wird, wenn ich es dir sage?"  
  
Er sah mich erstaunt an. "Tai, was denkst du denn? Du machst mir jetzt echt Angst."  
  
"Versprichst du's?"  
  
Matts POV  
  
Wieso fragte er mich das? Was wollte er mir nur sagen? Vielleicht würde er wirklich sterben. Vielleicht hatte er irgendeine schlimme Krankheit. Allein der Gedanke daran, ihn zu verlieren, tat mehr weh, als alles andere.   
  
"Ich verspreche dir, dass du immer noch mein bester Freund sein wirst, wenn du es mir nur endlich sagst", sagte ich beinahe verzweifelt.  
  
"Das ist gar nicht so einfach, Matt."  
  
"Tai ..." Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte. So hatte er sich noch nie verhalten, so ernst.  
  
"Okay, hör' zu! Ich war doch in der zehnten Klasse mit Sora zusammen, erinnerst du dich?"  
  
"Ja, sicher. Sowas vergisst man doch nicht, Blödmann!"  
  
"Wie auch immer ... also, das mit Sora ..."  
  
"Sie ist doch nicht etwa schwanger, oder? Tai, wenn du ..."  
  
"Nein, keine Panik. Hör' mir doch erstmal zu! Als ich mit ihr zusammen war, da hab' ich irgendwann bemerkt, dass ich gar nichts für sie empfand, sondern ..." Er brach ab.   
  
"Sondern?", hakte ich vorsichtig nach und legte meine Hand auf seinen Arm. "Sag' es, dann geht's dir besser."  
  
Er nickte. "Sondern für jemand anderen und zwar für einen Jungen." Es schnürrte mir fast die Kehle zu. Ich wollte so viel sagen; Dass es okay war. Dass ich damit keine Probleme hatte. Aber urplötzlich brach eine Angst über mich herein wie eine Flutwelle. Er liebte einen Jungen? Für einen kurzen Moment kam die Hoffnung in mir auch, dass er mich meinen könnte, doch ich verwarf diesen Gedanken schnell wieder. Es war sicherlich jemand anderes. Würde ich es ertragen, ihn mit einem anderen Jungen zu sehen? Er hatte schon oft Freundinnen gehabt. Das war nie ein Problem gewesen. Aber ihn mit einem Jungen zu sehen, das wäre wie ein Stich mitten ins Herz.  
  
"Matt, sag doch 'was", flehte er ängstlich. "Du hast gesagt, es würde sich nichts ändern. Kannst du dein Versprechen jetzt halten?"  
  
Ich war noch immer nicht in der Lage, etwas zu sagen. Stattdessen starrte ich ihn mit großen Augen an und begann, am ganzen Körper zu zittern.  
  
"Matt, jetzt sag endlich 'was!", schrie er mich an und wollte kurz darauf aus dem Becken stürmen, doch ich zog ihn ins Wasser zurück und klammerte mich an ihn, als hätte ich Angst zu ertrinken, wenn ich losließe. In einem gewissen, übertragenen Sinne war es auch so. Ich konnte mich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Die Tränen flossen bächeweise aus meinen Augen und ich schluchzte unkontrolliert an seiner Schulter.   
  
"Es tut mir leid, Matt", flüsterte er "Ich hätte dir das vielleicht nicht sagen sollen."  
  
Statt einer Antwort drückte ich ihn nur fester an mich. Ich würde ihn nie mehr loslassen. Nie würde ich ihn einem anderen überlassen. Eher würde ich sterben.  
  
Kapitel 4 - Tais POV  
  
Ich wusste nicht, was ich von der ganzen Sache halten sollte. Als ich Matt gesagt hatte, dass ich mich in einen Jungen verliebt hatte, war er regelrecht zusammengebrochen. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? War es der Schock gewesen? Oder empfand er vielleicht doch mehr für mich, als ich dachte? Ich hätte ansonsten keine vernünftige Erklärung für sein Verhalten. Aber was war dann mit diesem Mädchen?  
  
Seit diesem Abend am Pool hatte Matt nicht mehr geredet. Das war jetzt fast zwei Tage her. Wir hatten zwar wie immer zusammen ferngesehen, gegessen und 'rumgehangen, aber er hatte dabei nicht ein einziges Wort gesprochen. Desweiteren fiel mir auf, dass er mich öfter umarmte, als sonst. Als ich ihm gesagt hatte, ich sei müde und würde in mein Zimmer gehen, war er aufgestanden und hatte wortlos seine Arme um mich gelegt und mich für mindestens fünf Minuten so festgehalten. Es war wunderschön gewesen, mich so in seiner Umarmung zu wissen, doch angesichts der Tarsache, dass er immer noch nicht mit mir sprach, konnte ich diesen Moment nicht wirklich genießen. Es war fast so, als hätte er Angst; Angst, mich zu verlieren? War es das? Dachte er, wenn ich einen anderen Jungen liebte - was ja nichtmal der Fall war - würde ich ihn vergessen? Ich hatte wohl keine andere Wahl. Ich musste ihm sagen, dass ich ihn liebte, sonst gäbe es noch eine Katastrophe. Selbst wenn er meine Gefühle nicht erwidern würde, würde er vielleicht wenigstens wieder mit mir reden. Das war mir das Risiko wert.  
  
Als wir am Abend zusammen vor dem Fernsehe saßen, sah ich meine Chance gekommen. Er war schon fast eingeschlafen, lehnte mit geschlossenen Augen am Bettgelender. Er sah so hübsch und verführerisch aus ... Ich hätte ohnehin nicht anders gekonnt, also setzte ich mich auf seine Beine und streichelte zärtlich über seine Wange.  
  
Matts POV  
  
Ich war schon beinahe eingeschlafen, als ich ein Gewicht auf meinen Beinen spürte. Als ich die Augen öffnete, erkannte ich zu meiner Verwunderung Tai, der sich zu mir vorbeugte und begann, mein Gesicht zu streicheln. 'Das kann nur ein Traum sein', dachte ich und schmiegte mich mit halbgeschlossenen Augen an seine warme Hand. Es fühlte sich so schön an, einfach nicht real. Doch mit dem, was danach kam, hätte ich nicht einmal in meinen kühnsten Träumen gerechnet. Er beugte sich noch ein Stückchen vor, so dass sich unsere Nasenspitzen fast berührten. Mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals und setzte dann für einen kurzen Moment aus, als seine Lippen sich zärtlich an meine pressten und den Rest der Welt einfach aus meinem Gedächtnis verbannten.  
  
*** Hi, Freaks! Ist heute 'n bisschen kurz geworden! Ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir nochmal. Bitte natürlich immer um Reviews. Schönen Sonntag euch allen. Byechen, Shou. *** 


	4. Kapitel 5

Kapitel 5 - Matts POV  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich in Tais Zimmer auf. Die Geschehnisse der letzten Nacht traten nur langsam in meine Erinnerung. War das eine verrückte Nacht gewesen. Ich versuchte mich an das Gefühl zu erinnern, als seine Hände meinen ganzen Körper erkundeten; Das Gefühl seiner nackten Haut unter meinen Fingern, seine zärtlichen Küsse. Neugierig drehte ich mich um, um zu sehen, ob er noch schlief. "Du bist ja längst wach", sagte ich lächelnd.  
  
"Schon seit 'ner knappen Stunde."  
  
"Wieso hast du mich denn nicht wach gemacht?"  
  
"Weil du so niedlich aussiehst, wenn du schläfst."  
  
Er grinste mich verschmitzt an. Zärtlich legte er seine Arme um mich und zog mich näher an sich. "Willst du aufstehen?"  
  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, lass uns ... einfach noch so liegen bleiben." Und das taten wir dann auch, bis es schließlich Mittag wurde und sich unsere Bäuche zu Wort meldeten.  
  
"Schag mal", fragte Tai schließlich mit vollem Munde und spuckte dabei Stücke seiner Hähnchenkeule über den Tisch "Wenn wir nach Hause kommen ..."  
  
"Was ist dann?" Ich ahnte nichts Gutes.  
  
"Na, sagen wir's den Anderen oder nicht? Das ... mit uns beiden, mein' ich." Darüber hatte ich noch gar nicht nachgedacht. Jetzt wo er es sagte, wie würden sie reagieren? Bedeutete mir das überhaupt noch etwas? Ich war mit Tai zusammen. Das war alles, was mir wichtig war und ich würde es nicht aufs Spiel setzen, bloß, weil unsere Freunde etwas dagegen haben könnten. Oder? "Was denkst du?", fragte ich etwas unsicher zurück. "Ich wär' dafür, dass wir's ihnen sagen. Früher oder später würden sie's sowieso 'rauskriegen." Er hatte damit also kein Problem. Das erleichterte mich. "Okay", sagte ich und küsste ihn kurz auf den Mund. Wundervoll, das einfach so tun zu können.  
  
Am letzten Urlaubstag ...  
  
"Mann, war das anstrengend", rief Tai aus, als er auf seinem Bett kollabierte und ich neben ihm in den Kissen landete. "Das kannst du ruhig laut sagen. Ich schwimm' nie wieder so viele Bahnen in dem Tempo!", jappste ich.  
  
"Du hast ja auch keine Kondition. Kommt davon, wenn man nie beim Sportunterricht mitmacht."  
  
"Halt díe Klappe!", befahl ich und brachte ihn mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss zum Schweigen.  
  
"Dass du zu sowas noch im Stande bist, nachdem du dich so verausgabt hast ..."  
  
Ich grinste ihn verschwörerisch an. "Ich bin noch zu viel mehr im Stande."  
  
"Achja?", grinste er zurück "Keine Ahnung, was du damit meinst."  
  
Um ihm zu zeigen, was ich meinte, küsste ich mich langsam seinen Hals entlang, dann seine Brust, seinen Bauch, bis ich an seiner Shorts - dem einzigen Kleidungsstück, dass er noch trug - angekommen war. "Ach, das meintest du", sagte er lächelnd. Ich antwortete nicht. 'Du hast ja keine Ahnung', dachte ich in mich hineingrinsend und zog seine Short herunter. "Mache ich dich so sehr an?", fragte ich wohlwissend, als ich meine Augen auf das Werk meiner Bemühungen richtete. "Matt, das ... ahh ... das weißt du doch", keuchte er, als ich begann, mit meiner Zunge seinen Schaft entlangzugleiten. 'Ja, ich weiß.'   
  
Er streichelte durch meine Haare, während ich zärtlich an seiner Errektion saugte, mit der Zunge seine Spitze umspielte. "Matt, ich ... gleich ..." Ich ließ von ihm ab. "Jetzt noch nicht", sagte ich lächelnd, als ich in sein überraschtes und gleichzeitig schmollendes Gesicht sah. "Tai", hauchte ich zärtlich an seinem Ohr. "Das ist unsere letzte Nacht hier."   
  
"Was willst du mir damit sagen?", fragte er verwirrt. So naiv konnte auch nur Tai sein. "Warte", befahl ich und stand von ihm auf. "Was tust du?", fragte er entsetzt.   
  
"Keine Sorge, du wirst schon noch zu deinem Spaß kommen, Tai." Ich entledigte mich meiner Shorts und meines Hemdes, bevor ich mich neben seine liegende Gestalt auf das Bett kniete und ihn sanft küsste. "Ich liebe dich", flüsterte ich in sein Ohr. "Ich dich auch, Matt." 'Ich weiß. Deshalb will ich es.' Ich öffnete das Nachtschränkchen neben mir. Vorsorglich hatte ich gestern eine Tube Gleitcreme gekauft - ohne sein Wissen. Umso verdatterte war auch sein Blick, als ich ihm die Creme vor die Nase hielt. "Hier, das werden wir wohl brauchen", sagte ich grinsend. "Matt ..."  
  
"Keine Panik, du darfst 'oben sein', wie man so schön sagt." Er sah etwas erleichterter aus. Hatte ich mir doch gedacht, dass er seinen hübschen Hintern nicht opfern wollen würde.   
  
Schließlich drückte ich die Creme aus der Tube auf meine Finger und wollte gerade damit anfangen, mich damit einzumassieren, als Tai mir die Tube wegschnappte. "Wart, das ... das will ich machen", sagte er etwas unsicher. Ich nickte und er nahm ebenfalls einen Batzen [Shou: Ich konnte nicht anders!] Creme aus der Tube. Ich führte seine Hand zu meinem Hinter an meinen Eingang, den er dann mit der Creme einmassierte, bevor er vorsichtig erst mit einem Finger eindrang, dann mit zweien. Ich hatte befürchtet, dass es wehtun würde, aber der Schmerz war wirklich minimal.  
  
Währenddessen rieb ich sein bestes Stück mit der Creme ein, die ich bereits auf meinen Fingern hatte, was ihn erneut erregte und fester mit seinen Fingern in mich stießen lies. Ich konnte nicht anders, als aufzustöhnen. Dieses Gefühl war einfach unbeschreiblich. "Tai, ich will dich jetzt", stöhnte ich und küsste ihn noch einmal leidenschaftlich. Daraufhin zog er seine Finger aus mir heraus und wollte uns beide umdrehen, doch ich hielt ihn zurück. "Hey, ich dachte, ich dürfte oben liegen!"  
  
"Hab' mich gerade umentschieden", grinste ich und brachte mich über ihm in Position, bevor ich mich etwas weiter nach unten sinken ließ. Ich spürte seine Spitze an meinem Eingang. Allein das ließ mich erregt aufstöhnen. Ich presste mich langsam mehr an ihn, bis er ganz in mir war. "Uhmm ... Matt, das ist so ...", stöhnte er und warf den Kopf in den Nacken.  
  
"Ich weiß", antwortete ich atemlos und begann, mich auf ihm zu bewegen. Seine Hände fanden währenddessen ihren Weg in meinen Schritt und begannen dort, zärtlich zu massieren.  
  
Ich hörte ihn unkontrolliert stöhnen, fühlte seine Hände, die immer schneller wurden, seine Männlichkeit in mir. Es trieb mich fast in den Wahnsinn. Aber jetzt gleich zu kommen war nicht das, was ich beabsichtigt hatte, also schob ich sanft aber bestimmt seine Hände weg und stand von ihm auf. Um einen Protest vorzubeugen, schloss ich seinen Mund mit einem zärtlichen Kuss. "Willst du jetzt oben liegen oder nicht?", fragte ich, doch da hatte er mich schon auf den Rücken gedreht und in die Kissen gepresst.  
  
Tais POV  
  
Ich lehnte mich über ihn, küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Er stöhnte erregt, als ich ein zweites Mal in ihn eindrang und währenddessen sein Glied umfasste. Seine Enge war überwältigend. Ich stieß vorsichtig in ihn, entlockte ihm erneut ein Stöhne, massierte dabei weiter seine Erregung. Im Takt meiner Stöße verschnellerte ich auch die Bewegung meiner Hände, genoss jede seiner Bewegungen, jedes Stöhnen. Es fühlte sich so unbeschreiblich gut an, das mit ihm zu tun, ihn zu spüren, ihn so zum stöhnen zu bringen.   
  
"Tai, ich ... ah ... ich bin ... gleich so weit", keuchte er außer Atem.  
  
"Ich auch", sagte ich und stieß noch heftiger in ihn. Sekunden darauf spürte ich sein warmes Sperma über meine Hand laufen. Noch zweimal stieß ich in ihn, bevor auch ich mich heiß in ihm entleerte.  
  
*** Naaa??? Bitte sagt mir eure Meinung, auch wenn sie ist: "Mann, was'n Scheiß!" oder so. Zu dem/der, der/die geschrieben hat, dass es keine Friede-Freude-Eierkuchen Geschichte werden soll: Du wirst schon noch sehen was du davon hast!!! Also freu' dich schonmal auf's nächste Chappy! *schnüff* Sie sind doch gerade so glücklich ... *in Tränen ausbricht* Naja, kommt alles im nächsten Kapitel. Also, viel Spaß beim Warten! *fg* Baba, Shou *** 


	5. Kapitel 6

Matts POV:  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich neben ihm auf. Er lag hinter mir und hatte die Arme um meine Taille geschlungen. Ein schönes Gefühl. Ich wollte gerade wieder eindösen und warf noch einen kurzen Blick auf den Wecker, als mich plötzlich der Schlag traf. 'Neun Uhr?!!' "Shit! Tai! Wach' auf! Wir haben verschlafen. Unser Flieger geht in zwei Stunden."  
  
"Hum? Was?", knurrte er schläfrig neben mir. "Steh' endlich auf, Baka!", schrie ich und schlug ihn mit einem Kissen - natürlich nur leicht. "Is' ja gut. Was ist denn los?"   
  
"Wir haben verschlafen, Tai! Der Flieger ..."  
  
"Ah, verdammt!!!" Mit diesen Worten sprang er auf und suchte verzweifelt nach seinen Sachen. "Wo? Wo?"   
  
"Tai, hier! Dein Hemd. Und deine Hose liegt ..."  
  
"Hab' schon! Scheiße, meine Socken ..."  
  
"Hast du meine Shorts gesehen?"  
  
"Nein. Fuck ... Wo ist ...?"  
  
Und so ähnlich ging das dann eine halbe Stunde weiter. Um zehn Uhr und dreißig Minuten waren wir letztendlich doch noch am Flughafen angekommen.  
  
"Muss man nicht eigentlich zwei Stunden vorher einchecken?", fragte ich.  
  
"Ist doch egal."  
  
Von einer Stuardess wurden wir in unseren Flieger geleitet. Tai ließ mich diesmal freiwillig am Fenster sitzen!   
  
"Mann, war das stressig", stöhnte Tai auf.  
  
"Du sagst es!"  
  
"Und? Freust du dich nach Hause zu kommen?"  
  
"Klar, vermisst du die anderen denn nicht?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Tai?"  
  
"Doch, sicher." Ich fand nicht, dass sich das sehr überzeugend angehört hatte, also hakte ich nach. "Was hast du?"  
  
"Ach, gar nichts. Ich war nur in Gedanken", antwortete er und küsste mich auf die Stirn "Alles in Ordnung."  
  
"Wirklich?", fragte ich unsicher.  
  
"Ja. Ich liebe dich, Matt."  
  
"Ich dich auch." Daraufhin küsste er mich zärtlich auf den Mund. Vom Sitz hinter uns hörten wir einen kleinen Jungen rufen: "Mami, die da vorne küssen sich!" Wir mussten beide kichern. Die Mutter des Jungen flüsterte so laut, dass man es hören konnte ein: "Ja, Schatz. Die haben sich ja auch lieb." Und wir mussten noch mehr grinsen, wissend, dass sie mehr als Recht hatte.   
  
"Siehst du, Matt. Wenn die Frau das so einfach akzeptieren kann, werden unsere Freunde das erst recht tun."  
  
"Klar, hab' ich 'was anderes behauptet?"  
  
"N ... nein, ich musste nur gerade daran denken."  
  
"Tai ... Du willst es doch immernoch öffentlich ...?"  
  
"Klar."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Okay", sagte auch er und lächelte unsicher. Hatte er etwa Angst davor, dass unsere Freunde uns nicht mehr akzeptieren würden? Zugegeben, ich hatte mich das auch im ersten Moment gefragt, aber ... sie würden uns wegen so etwas doch nicht weniger mögen, oder? Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht. Sie waren doch unsere Freunde.  
  
Um sechs Uhr abends kamen wir am Flughafen in Japan an. Als ich den ersten Schritt auf die Gangway machte, sah ich sie schon. Mimi, Sora, T.K. und Kari winkten uns fröhlich zu. Neben ihnen standen mein Dad und Tais Eltern. Darüber hatte ich noch gar nicht nachgedacht. Was würden sie dazu sagen?  
  
Tai hielt die ganze Zeit meine Hand. Als wir in Sichtweite waren blieb er plötzlich stehen.  
  
"Matt ..."  
  
Ein ungutes Gefühl überkam mich. Er wollte doch jetzt nicht etwa kneifen?!  
  
"Tai, komm' schon. Sie warten alle."  
  
"Matt, ich kann nicht", sagte er leise, ohne mir in die Augen zu sehen.  
  
"Warum nicht?", fragte ich und schluckte einen großen Kloß, der sich in meinem Hals gebildet hatte, hinunter "Ich will es nicht geheimhalten, Tai. Ich liebe dich."  
  
"Ich liebe dich doch auch, aber ..."   
  
Hatte Tai wirklich so viel Angst davor? Was sollte ich jetzt tun. Ich wollte es nicht verheimlichen. Das würde nicht gutgehen. "Tai, bitte, komm' jetzt."  
  
"Lass' es uns noch eine Weile geheimhalten, Matt. Bitte! Ich ..."  
  
"Wie du willst", seufzte ich und ließ traurig seine Hand los, bevor ich niedergeschlagen in Richtung der anderen schlenderte; Tai hinter mir her.  
  
"Hey, Matt, wieso so deprimiert?", fragte T.K. sofort, als ich vor ihm stand. Was sollte ich sagen? "Ach, es ist nichts. Ich bin nur etwas müde." Dämliche Ausrede. "Naja, Tai scheint ja bester Laune zu sein", lachte T.K. und deutete mit einem Finger auf Tai, der gerade stürmisch seine Eltern und dann Mimi und Sora umarmte. Machte ihm das alles überhaupt nichts aus? Wie sollte ich das nur deuten?   
  
Ich konnte an diesem Abend nicht schlafen. Die ganze Zeit machte ich mir Gedanken um Tai und mich. Wenn es ihm so wenig ausmacht, mich verleugnen zu müssen ... Was bedeutete das für mich? Für uns? Liebte er mich vielleicht gar nicht? Das würde er nicht tun. Er würde mir, seinem besten Freund, nicht sagen, dass er mich liebte, wenn es gar nicht stimmte. Dafür kannte ich ihn zu gut.   
  
Es war bereits drei Uhr nachts. Ob er noch wach war? Wahrscheinlich machte er sich gerade genauso Gedanke darüber wie ich.  
  
Kurzentschlossen schnappte ich mir das Telefon auf meinem Nachttisch und wählte seine Nummer. Es tutete ein paar Mal, bis ich eine verschlafene Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung hörte. "Yagami?"  
  
"Tai, bist du das?"  
  
"Yamato? Ja, ich bin's. Was willst du?"  
  
"Ich ... Hab' ich dich geweckt?"  
  
"Ja, könnte man so sagen."  
  
"Tut ... tut mir leid", sagte ich, die Enttäuschung verbergend. Er hatte also nicht gerade wachgelegen, so wie ich, und sich den Kopf über unsere Beziehung zerbrochen.  
  
"Wieso rufst du an, Matt? Stimmt irgendwas nicht?"  
  
"Nein, ich konnte nur nicht schlafen."  
  
"Achso ..."  
  
"Dann lass' ich dich 'mal weiterschlafen."  
  
"Nein, warte ..."  
  
Ich tat einfach so, als hätte ich seine letzten Worte nicht gehört und legte auf, bevor ich mich an das Gelender meines Bettes lehnte und mit Tränen in den Augen in die dunkle Nacht starrte.   
  
So wenig bedeutete ich ihm also ...  
  
*** Sorry, ihr Süßen. Etwas kurz. Nächste 'mal wird länger ... vielleicht. Baba. Geh' jetzt ins Kino. ^^ *** 


	6. Kapitel 7

Hi, Freaks. Sorry, dass das letzte Chappy (und die ganzen Kapitel davor) so kurz waren. Ich werd' mich jetzt 'mal bemühen, das Ganze etwas länger zu gestalten. ^^ Ich grüße hier 'mal gnaz lieb meine Kommentar Schreiber. Danke für eure Anteilnahme! XD *knuddls* So ... weiter geht's.  
  
Tais PoV  
  
Völlig perplex starrte ich auf den Hörer in meiner Hand. So seltsam hatte sich Matt wirklich noch nie benommen. Grübelnd wählte ich die Nummer der Yagamis, doch es nahm niemand ab. Komische, Matt musste das Telefon doch bis vor einer Minute noch in der Hand gehalten haben. Es war unmöglich, dass er so schnell eingeschlafen war oder es überhörte. Da war doch eindeutig 'was faul.   
  
Kurzentschlossen stand ich auf und zog meine Jeans über, bevor ich mich leise aus dem Haus schlich. Am besten, ich sah selbst nach, ob wirklich alles in Ordnung war. Praktisch wenn der beste Freund - der in diesem Fall gleichzeitig der "feste Freund" war - bloß zwei Blocks entfernt wohnt.  
  
Matts PoV  
  
Nach diesem Gespräch war ich zugegebener Maßen ziemlich deprimiert. Und was tut Mann, wenn er ziemlich deprimiert ist? Er macht sich Pizza, haut sich auf die Couch vor den Fernseher und sieht sich einen Porno an. Naja, in meinem Fall war es ein schlecht gemachter Horrorfilm, aber besser, als nichts. Das Telefon irgnorierte ich einfach. Ich hatte jetzt wirklich überhaupt keine Lust, mit Tai zu reden; Ich schien ihm ja ohnehin egal zu sein. Zugegeben, ich war schon ein wenig eingeschnappt und ich schmollte auch ein bisschen, aber ich hatte ja auch allen Grund dazu. Aber jetzt genug davon ...  
  
Ich schob meine Gedanken für diese Nacht an die Seite und starrte weiter auf die Flimmerkiste. Gott, dieser Film war so grottenschlecht ...  
  
Tais PoV  
  
Mann, war das kalt. Wenn man gerade aus der Karibik kam, war das Klima - trotz des relativ warmen Sommers - ein wenig gewöhnungsbedürftig. Trotzdem machte ich mich in Jeans und T-Shirt auf den Weg. Wenn ich daran dachte, ihn gleich in die Arme schließen und küssen zu können, dann erschien die Luft gar nicht mehr allzu kalt.  
  
Auf dem Weg zu Matts Haus musste ich durch die Straße gehen, in der Sora wohnte. In ihrem Zimmer brannte noch Licht. Plötzlich musste ich daran denken, was ich Matt am Flughaften gesagt hatte. Ich weiß, es war ziemlich feige gewesen - und das ist es auch weiterhin. Aber wie soll ich gegen diese Angst ankommen? Angst, das ist das schrecklichste Gefühl auf der Welt; Schlimmer als Schmerz, schlimmer als Hunger - und wenn ich das sage, will das schon 'was heißen. Ich habe zwar das Wappen des Mutes, aber dennoch kann ich gegen diese Zweifel nichts ausrichten. Was würde passieren, wenn wir es unseren Freunden sagten? Ich bezweifelte stark, dass sie sich von uns abwenden würden, aber womöglich wüssten sie nicht damit umuzgehen. Dann gäbe es ständig dieses peinliche Schweigen, wenn ich und Matt in einen Raum kämen und all das. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich damit klarkommen würde. Vielleicht würde es sogar meine Beziehung zu Matt zerstören ... und davor hatte ich wohl am meißten Angst.  
  
Während ich in meinen Gedanken versunken war, hatte ich gar nicht bemerkt, wie ich vor dem Haus der Ishidas angekommen war. Ich wollte erst klingeln, erinnerte mich dann allerdings im letzten Moment daran, dass Matts Vater wahrscheinlich schlief und beschloss so, den Weg über Matts Zimmerfenster zu wählen. Für solche Fälle hatte er immer eine Leiter an der Hauswand liegen, damit ich ohne Weiteres hinaufklettern konnte. Doch als ich schließlich in seinem Zimmer stand, war niemand zu sehen. Die Laken auf seinem Bett lagen wild durcheinander, so, als hätte er sich die ganze Nacht hin und her gewälzt. Was bereitete ihm bloß solches Kopfzerbrechen?  
  
Ich fand Matt schließlich im Wohnzimmer. Er lag auf der Couch in eine Decke eingerollt und schlief, während im Fernsehen ein billiger Horrorfilm lief. Das sah fast zu niedlich aus, um ihn zu wecken ... aber ich hatte das seltsame Gefühl, dass wir reden mussten.  
  
Matts PoV  
  
Ich öffnete die Augen, weil ein Kitzeln an meinem Ohr mich geweckt hatte. Ich versuchte, was auch immer mich da geweckt hatte, einfach wegzuwischen, aber als ich danach griff, spürte ich stattdessen weiche, wuschelige Haare, deren Besitzer sich gerade mit seiner Zunge an meinem linken Ohr zu schaffen machte. "Verschwinde", murmelte ich im Halbschlaf "Das ist doch bloß ein Traum."  
  
"Dann ist das aber ein sehr schöner Traum", antwortete die mir wohlbekannte Stimme, kurz bevor sich ein schweres Gewicht auf mich legte und sanfte, heiße Lippen auf meinen Hals. Plötzlich spürte ich zwei eiskalte Hände, die sich um meine Taille schlangen. 'Wohl doch kein Traum', dachte ich und drehte mich um, um meinem nächtlichen Besucher in die kastanienbraunen Augen sehen zu können. "Wieso bist du hier", flüsterte ich, während er mir zärtlich durch die Haare fuhr. "Du klangst am Telefon so komisch. Ich hab' mir Sorgen gemacht." Er hatte sich Sorgen gemacht? "Um mich?", fragte ich verwundert und entlockte ihm damit ein leises Kichern. "Um wen denn sonst, Blödmann?"   
  
Tais PoV  
  
Mit meinen kühlen Händen streichelte ich über seine blassen Wangen. Seine Augen, irgendwas war komisch an ihnen. "Hast du geweint?", fragte ich besorgt, worauf er sich wegdrehte. Ich nahm an, dass hatte "ja" geheißen. "Was war denn los?", fragte ich weiter, aber er gab mir keine Antwort. Plötzlich kam mir ein Gedanke. "Ist es, weil ich ... weil wir ... du weißt schon, weil ich nicht will, dass wir es den anderen sagen? Matt, das ..."   
  
"Sei still!", sagte er plötzlich und sah mir tief in die Augen "Ich will jetzt keine Ausrede hören." Damit küsste er mich heiß auf den Mund und verwickelte mich in ein leidenschaftliches Spiel unserer Zungen.  
  
Matts PoV  
  
Nein, ich wollte es jetzt nicht hören. Seine Ausreden, dass er mich liebte, dass ich ihm nicht egal wäre, diese ganzen Heucheleien konnte ich jetzt nicht ertragen. In diesem Moment wollte ich ihn einfach nur spüren, ganz dicht bei mir, an meiner bloßen Haut, in mir. Sicherlich war er sowieso nur dafür gekommen. Warum sollte er also nicht bekommen, was er wollte? Wenn unsere Beziehung nur daraus bestehen sollte, wenn ich ihm so wenig bedeutete, ...   
  
Ich tat mir mit dem, was ich tat, bloß selbst weh, aber dessen war ich mir damals nicht bewusst. Ich wusste bloß, dass ich ihn in diesem Moment wollte, ihn halten wollte und nie wieder loslassen, ob nun auf diesem oder einem anderen Wege, ich wollte bloß, dass er fürimmer bei mir blieb. 


	7. Kapitel 8

Danke an die Reviewer!!! ^^  
  
***  
  
Tais POV  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich neben ihm auf. Ich wusste nicht wieso, aber irgendwas war mir letzte Nacht komisch vorgekommen. Ich hatte Matt noch nie so ... seltsam erlebt. Ich konnte nicht sagen, was es war, aber irgendetwas war definitiv anders gewesen, als sonst.   
  
"Tai?"  
  
Der blonde Kopf neben mir bewegte sich träge, bis sich sein Besitzer schließlich aufsetzte und mir, der ebenfalls saß, müde in die Augen sah. "Gut geschlafen?", fragte ich grinsend und küsste ihn flüchtig auf den Mund. "Wie ein Baby", ist die dahingegähnte Antwort. "Hast du Hunger?" Was war das für eine Frage? Ich hatte immer Hunger.   
  
Fünf Minuten später saßen wir unten am Frühstückstisch. Noch immer wurde ich dieses komische Gefühl nicht los, das etwas anders war ... Schließlich beschloss ich, einfach zu fragen.  
  
"Matt?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Stimmt irgendwas nicht?"  
  
"Nein, nichts."  
  
"Hm."  
  
Ein kurzes Schweigen erfüllte den Raum. Aus der Teekanne stiegen transparente Dampfschwaden und vom Spülbecken hörte man das leise Geräusch eines Tropfens, der auf den Rand eines abgestellten Tellers tropfte.  
  
"Was soll denn nicht stimmen?"  
  
"Ich weiß nicht. War nur so ein Gedanke."  
  
"Aha. Geht's dir auch gut?"  
  
"Klar ... klar geht's mir gut."  
  
"Na, dann ..."  
  
Wieder Schweigen. "Willst du Tee?", fragte er schließlich. Ich nickte und er schüttete mir Tee in eine große Tasse. "Und? Was wollen wir heute unternehmen?" Er überlegte. "Weiß nicht", sagte er schließlich. Toll. Diese sinnvollen Unterhaltungen am frühen Morgen. Naja, vielleicht war er nur etwas müde. "Schwimmbad?", schlug ich vor.  
  
"Keine Lust", die warmherzige Antwort.  
  
"Kino?"  
  
"Nö."  
  
"Fernsehen?"  
  
"Schon wieder?"  
  
"Stadt?"  
  
"Ach ..."  
  
"Herrgott, dann weiß ich auch nicht!"  
  
Für einen Moment sah er mich verwirrt an. "Was ist los?"  
  
"Nichts."  
  
"Tai, lüg' mich nicht an."  
  
"WER lügt denn hier WEN an?"  
  
"Wie meinst du das?"  
  
"Wie ich's sage!"  
  
"Will heißen?"  
  
"Dass irgendwas mit dir nicht stimmt und ich nicht weiß, was es ist!"  
  
Darauf sagte er nichts, sah mich nur perplex an und für eine Sekunde glaubte ich, eine Verletzung zu sehen, tief in dem kristallenen Blau seiner schönen Augen.  
  
"Mit mir stimmt also irgendwas nicht, ja?!"  
  
"Matt, so ... so hab' ich das nicht gemeint!"  
  
"Sicher."  
  
Jetzt war er eindeutig verletzt. Aber wieso nur? Er war sonst nie so schnell eingeschnappt. Außerdem hatte ich doch gesagt, dass ich es nicht so gemeint hatte.  
  
"Ich meinte nur, dass ..."  
  
"Ist mir egal."  
  
"Matt, lass mich erk..."  
  
"Ist schon gut. Es ist nicht wichtig. Es ist doch sowieso alles nicht wichtig für dich, oder?!"  
  
"Wie ... wie meinst du das?"  
  
"Tu' nicht so, Idiot!"  
  
"Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was du meinst, Matt! Bitte sag es mir!"  
  
"Es interessiert dich doch sowieso nicht. ICH interessiere dich nicht."  
  
"Wie kommst du jetzt darauf?"  
  
"Also ist es wahr?"  
  
"Nein, verdammt!" Wie konnte er nur so störrisch sein! Glaubte er wirklich, er wär' mir egal? "Matt, wieso denkst du das?"  
  
"Nur so ein Gedanke!"  
  
"Hör' auf damit!"  
  
"Womit?"  
  
"Einen Streit zu provozieren! Du weißt ganz genau, dass du mir wichtig bist und dass ich mich für dich interessiere, also red' nicht so einen Stuss und sag mir, was wirklich los ist! Was stört dich an mir?"  
  
"Gar nichts, Idiot!"  
  
Das war nun wirklich zuviel des Guten. Ich war so gereizt, dass ich ihn am liebsten geschlagen hätte, mitten ins Gesicht. Wofür hielt der mich? Ich hatte keine Lust mehr, dieses Spielchen länger mitzumachen, also stand ich auf und ging zur Tür, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren.  
  
***  
  
Hallihallo, Leute. Tut mir wahnsinnig leid, dass ich so lang nichtmehr geupdated hab' und dass es viiiiiiiiiieeeeel zu kurz ist!!! Es sind halt Ferien und ich hab' so viel zu tun!!! Ich schreib' diesmal 'n bisschen schneller, weiter, versprochen!  
  
Bye bye, Shou 


End file.
